Worthless?
by ROARxIMxAxDinosaur
Summary: Spike and Faye had a fight, Faye has become depressed and leaves the Bebop alot. A man has been stalking her. And kidnaps her. Will Spike save her...or hold a grudge. SpikexFaye
1. Am I worthless?

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN COWBOY BEBOP!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one: Am I worthless?**

"Where the hell is she?" Spike looked out his window, all he saw was a black sky filled with endless stars.

"Faye still ain't back yet?" said Jet. He was wearing his apron and cooking a hot meal in the kitchen. From their last bounty they had made three thousand Woolongs.

"Nope." Spike never looked away from the window.

_Where the hell did she run off to? _His mind was swarming with thoughts where she might have gone none of them good.

The right side of his chest was wrapped in bandages. His shirt was off and he had a cigarette in one hand.

Small clicks of boots came from down the hallway; they were slow and steady.

"Faye?" he looked to see…Ed in Faye's old boots.

"Doo deee dum do deee." She starred down at her feet, trying to keep her balance.

"Whoa!" she nearly fell as she walked past his room.

Spike went back to starring out the window, and taking another puff of his cigarette.

That moment kept replaying in his mind. How she stormed out, how tears flowed down her beautiful face, and the lit cigarette that she through at him. He touched the burn mark that was on his chest it still hurt a little. Again and again it played in his head. His cigarette had gone down to the filter. He put it out and pulled out a new one.

Another slow steady sound of boots came walking down the hall. He thought it was Ed again. A blur of yellow came to his attention.

"Hey there cowboy." Her voice was slow and raspy. As if she hadn't slept in days, and for all Spike knew. She may not have.

"Faye?" he dropped his cigarette onto the window seal. She was wet from the rain on mars and tired. Whisky had seeped into her clothes. Her shirt was buttoned up wrong and her hair was messy.

Her leg began to jitter. "I'm not worthless." She said she looked at him with her big green eyes.

"Faye, I…" he was stopped. Faye held a gun up to him. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Tell me…Please Spike, Tell me…am I worthless?" Her green eyes told him what she was feeling.

"Faye your not worthless. Put the gun down." He tried to talk to her, he moved closer to her.

"Don't move dammit!" she wiped away tears with one hand and held the gun with the other.

"Faye…come here." He held out his arms to her.

"No!" she put her gun down. She put it back on safety and stuck it back in its holster. She looked at him again and walked into her room. A door slammed loudly.

"What the hell was that about?" Jet walked into Spike's room with a disoriented look upon his face.

In Faye's room she laid on her bed and thought seriously about blowing her head off. She looked up at the ceiling, and saw the words she had wrote on it.

"_Never forget who you really are."_ She smiled. She looked out at the stars. She began to cry, the moment kept replaying in her mind. How he called her worthless, how he yelled at her, and how he slapped her. The covers wrapped around her and she cried herself to sleep. As she drifted off to sleep she asked her self.

"Am I…worthless?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. I need a real Cowboy

**Chapter 2: I need a real Cowboy**

Faye woke up from her slumber; her hair was all in disarray. She sat up and looked out her window…as if she was waiting for something, for someone.

"Faye you're awake." Jet had passed by her room with a large box in his arms. "I made some spaghetti, you hungry?" He adjusted the box in his arms.

"No thanks. I think I'm gonna…"

"He's wasn't thinking Faye." He smiled at her.

"Yeah he was." She looked away from Jet. She stood up and the sheets fell around her. "I need a drink." She said.

"Faye I don't think that's the best thing to do right now." He warned her. Faye just looked at him with heated eyes. Faye never looked at him like that before.

She walked passed him down the hall, into the bathroom.

Spike lay dead to the world on the sofa. His mouth hung wide open and his snore was real thunderous. Ed hung on the stairs and looked in his mouth.

"Oooh." She mimicked his sleeping position on the stairs. Ein just sat and watched.

Spike heard her and looked up to see a big fuzzy red haired person hanging over his head.

"Wakie-wakie Spikie!" Ed laughed. Spike sat up and looked around the room. He moved his hair out of his eyes. He heard an echo of Faye and Jet's voices. He looked up hoping to see a glimpse of Faye. Her purple hair came around the corner. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Faye?" he stood up. She stood close to the wall with sad eyes.

"Screw you." She grabbed her coat and walked passed him.

"Faye, please." He chased after her. However Faye just walked away.

Faye was in her ship and was going to Mars to go have some "alone time".

"Dumb-ass Spike." Faye started the engine and flew off still wiping away tears.

Faye went to a new joint called the Red house…she opened the doors to heaven. The bar was opened and that was the first place she hit.

"What can I get ya gal?" The bartender smiled. Faye looked at him and had no attraction what so ever.

She rolled her eyes. "The cheapest damn thing you got." He poured the glass in front of her. She just looked at it for a minute. She thought of Spike and she thought of their fight.

"I'm not worthless." She took a swig. Two men from afar were watching her. They were grungy men, probably in their early forties.

"Hey David, look at that fine piece of ass right there." Said one man he quite short and had a 5:00 shadow at 7:00 at night. He wore a hoodie, and brown pants.

"Yeah, she looks like she could be some fun." David was a little taller than his tiny friend. He had long hair tide back and wore dark shades indoors. He also wore a biker's jacket that said "Ladies Man" on it.

Faye noticed she was being watched and really didn't care. _As long as they don't come over._ She thought to herself

"Hey cutie pie."_ Okay time to care_. Faye looked at them and just smiled a quick unloving cold smile.

"My name is Jeff, and this is David." Said the short one.

"Pleased to meet you." Said Jeff trying to take her hand.

"Look…you guys maybe really nice but I'm not in the "hit on me" mood right now." She took another big swig of her beer.

"Come on baby…don't be so cold." David had slid his hand up her thigh. Faye felt a shiver all over.

"Hey buddy! Don't touch me!" Faye got up from the bar. David just smiled. Jeff was behind her and grabbed her ass. Faye looked back at the bar and said in her head again. _"You are not worthless."_ "Keep your hands to yourself!" Faye looked and saw a man. He was tall and had raven black hair that came to his shoulders. He wore a black suit and his eyes… Faye became lost in those beautiful brown eyes.

"And who the hell are you?" Jeff asked.

"Go away pretty boy! We saw this chick first." David yelled.

"Please a woman as beautiful as she wouldn't want trash like you." He responded.

"You piece of shit." Jeff went in for a punch, but the mystery man grabbed his wrist and threw him over the bar.

David pulled out a pocketknife. The man grabbed him before he could cut him he just smiled at them while he knocked them to the ground.

"Uh…thanks." Faye had no clue of what to say.

"No problem. These idiots have been giving the waitresses here a hard time. I couldn't hold it in anymore."

"Where are my manners my name is Jason…" He smiled and it might have been the cheap beer or it could have been the light but his smile sparkled. Faye seemed to be intrigued by his man.

Back at the Bebop, Spike watched Ed spin around on her head.

"Around and around Eddie goes, where she'll stop no one knows. Wheeeee!" she stopped and looked at Spike. "What's wrong Spike? Tell the wise and might ED!" she moved her fingers like she was doing magic.

"Nothing…it's non of your concern." Ed just looked at the broken and groggy Spike.

"Okay!" she spun on her head again. "Wheeeee!" Spike looked up at the ceiling and thought to himself

_Faye your not worthless…I'm such a dumb shit! Should never let her get on that side. Damn I wonder where she is? Hope she's okay. What the hell am I worried about she can take care of herself._

Spike drifted off to sleep.

"Thanks again for helping me." Faye was leaving the Red house and saying goodbye to her knight in shining black jacket.

"Yeah nice talking to you. See ya around." Jason watched as Faye walked over to her ship. He noticed just a little too much.

"See ya later cowboy." She said. She flew off.

"See ya soon. Sooner than you think." Jason said under his breath.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Head Full of thoughts

**Chapter 3:Head full of thoughts**

"Shit." Spike took his coat and walked out the door.

"Spike where you going?" asked Jet.

"If she can be a drunk so can I." He turned to see Faye's eyes wide open.

"Damn." He said under his breath. "Faye I didn't mean …" Faye slapped him before he could finish his sentence.

Faye sped past him and walked down the hall to her room. Spike just walked away.

_Damn Faye! Damn that fight…why the hell does she have to be so touchy? She knows I didn't mean it. I can't believe she said that. Julia was the only woman I loved, well there might be one more. I have to go somewhere. _

Spike went to the Red house; the same one Faye went to the night before.

He opened the doors. The red-hot walls and carpet blinded him. He saw people drunk already. He sat down at the bar…

"What can I get ya?" a man asked.

"Cheapest damn thing you got." Spike never looked up. The two men from the night before sat two stools away from Spike.

"That damn Jason! He promised us that we would've gotten that fine looking woman." They had bruises on their faces.

"Which one he promised us a lot last night." Said David.

"The one with the purple hair and beautiful green eyes. You know the one he kicked our Asses for." Spike's ears became burning with curiosity.

"Oh that one." Said David.

"Yeah…that damn bastard takes everything away from us." Said David.

"You boys wanna say something to my face?" Jason's voice came from behind them. They both jumped up with fear. "JASON!" They both cried.

"It was David…he-he started it!" said Jeff.

"You liar! You know you started it!" back and forth they blamed each other like little kids.

"ENOUGH!" Jason picked up Jeff who really started it; and threw him with down the bar. Spike moved his drink and watched as Jeff slid down the bar.

Spike still listened. "That babe has decided to go on a date with me, and I don't want you two idiots to screw all up for me. GOT IT! I'm gonna try to nail her, so don't come hanging around!" he yelled at both of them.

"Yes sir." They both said.

"Hey Jay…at least tell us what was her name?" asked David.

"Faye Valentine." Spike's eyes became wide! Spike had the wanting to kick Jason's ass.

Spike got up and ran out the doors. He knocked Jason over.

"Hey watch it!" Spike didn't respond. He started his engine and flew back to the floating Bebop.

The doors opened loudly waking Ed and Ein up. Ed gave a big long yawn. She scratched her ear with her foot like a dog as Spike asked her where Faye was.

"Faye-Faye is in her room." She said as Spike went past her she fell backwards on her back and went to sleep.

A loud knocking came to Faye's door. Tow fast ones and two slow loud ones.

Faye opened the door and saw Spike. She was about to slam the door in his face, but he held it opened.

"Faye please I need to talk to you." He tried to keep the heavy door from closing.

"Well I don't want to talk to you. I'm worthless remember."

"Faye! Stop being a pain in the ass and let me talk to you!" Faye let the door go and he stepped inside. The door shut behind him.

"What?" Faye was in nothing but a towel.

"Jason!" he said. Faye's eyes got wide.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Jason! He-he's gonna try to…you know…with you."

"How the hell do you even know him?" she demanded to know.

"I heard him and two other guys talking at Red house." He said.

"What happens to me is my business not yours!" She opened the door and shoved him out.

"Faye wait! I don't want anything bad to happen, and then I'm gonna have to come and save you." Faye pulled harder and the door finally shut.

"Breathe Faye…breathe…your not worthless." She reassured herself and got dressed.

At 6:30 she was ready to go. She walked down the hallway expecting to see Spike, but he wasn't there. She was looking very lovely; enough to even make Spike drop dead in his tracks. She flew back to the Red house and waited for Jason at the bar. What Spike said about him, replayed in her mind.

_What if he was right? What if does try to have sex? And what two other men could he have been talking too? I better go!_ Faye stood up and walked away from the bar, but she ran into Jason.

"Wow, you look amazing." He said. Again that sparkle was in his smile.

"Oh, hi." Faye was once again lost in those stunning eyes.

"Shall we go?" he stuck his arm out to her and she walked with him. They sat down at a table and ordered their food…actually he ordered for her. A salad.

_What the hell? Like that's gonna fill me up! A salad. I haven't eaten meat in over 3 weeks! Idiot!_

She tuned in to what he was saying.

"And that's how I bought my first company." He laughed. Faye just smiled and turned her head. She was already bored. Spike came to her mind. She thought of how the first 3 weeks she had been there. He was like a big brother. She missed that Spike. But she remembered all the times he had gotten a kick of making fun of her, and their fight.

After their meal Faye started to walk back to her ship.

"Um Faye? Would you like to come back to my place?" he asked in a sly voice.

The truth came out of Faye. "Uh, you know…you're a really nice guy but I don't think this is gonna work out. I'm sorry." She tried to get back to her ship. Jason grabbed her arm.

"Now wait minute. I want to see you again. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on." His charm wasn't working. Faye was actually a little freaked out.

"I'm sorry that mushy stuff doesn't work on me. Now please let me go." He held on.

"Let me go." Faye punched him in the face and ran back to her ship. Jason just sat and watched. Faye started her engine and just flew away. She looked at him through the mirror and all he did was wave.

"See you soon babe." He walked away.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	4. Inside of me

**Chapter 4:Inside of me**

Faye walked back through the doors of Bebop; she was almost angry but not at Jason and not at Spike but herself. Deep down she wanted to go with Jason…but then in her mind she would be worthless, worthless and a whore. She didn't want that.

She was in the hallway and she stopped. She sat down by the stairs and wept.

"You ARE worthless Faye! You ARE!" she kept repeating.

"No…your not." Jet was standing over her. Faye's eyeliner was smeared.

"Hey Jet." She said. She wiped away her smudges on her black dress.

"I don't really know what happened that night between you and Spike, but I would like to know so I can help." Faye just shook her head.

"You can't keep doing this to Ed, Ein, and I." Jet was a little shocked that he just said that.

Faye sighed and began the story. "Spike and I have had these…moments. Uh we kinda did something that I regret. Spike and I were alone and uh…" Jet put his metal hand up and said, "Don't get into detail."

Faye took a breath of relief. "Um, and I found out several ago I was knocked up." She turned away from Jet's look.

"WHAT! Faye that means you've killed it! You've been drinking…and…" Faye stopped him.

"It's gone Jet…when I was frozen, they told me that I couldn't have one…it would be alive only for the most 4 days, but it was there for two weeks…I told Spike and he said all things."

"What things Faye?" he asked.

"He called me a worthless whore…and that he wouldn't be the father…and that's it." Faye began to tear up.

"What did you say?" Jet crossed his arms.

"I called him a coward and a punk…all he cared about was his ex whore Julia." She touched her cheek. "And then he slapped me."

"Well from what Spike told me…he says he feels like shit." Jet put his hand out to her. She got up and walked to her room.

Faye was feeling a little better that she finally got that off her chest. She stretched and walked outside. She noticed they were on Mars. They were in the water.

"Hey Faye-Faye." Ed was playing tug of war with Ein.

"Hey Edward." She sat down on the couch.

"Hey Faye you seen Spike?" asked Jet he walked in the room.

"Not since yesterday morning." She said.

Jet pulled out his radio and radioed him. "Spike? Spike where are you? Why did you land us on Mars?" No answer.

_It was mine…me a dad? Huh ironic. My dad walked out and I was going to walk out on mine. What the hell is wrong with me…why am I caring so damn much? Uh my head hurts I need to stop thinking like I used too. _

"Hey Spike you called?" Spike was so drunk his vision was making everything look like Faye.

"Faye?" he asked idiotically.

"No, Spike it's me Electra." She pulled a seat up to him. She moved empty bottles away from him. He just starred at her with red shot eyes. Yet they were still enchanting.

"Spike what the hell is wrong with you?" she moved hair out her face.

"What can I get you miss?" asked a bartender.

"Oh, no thanks." She told him.

"Spike you have got to…get…up." Tried to help him stand up. She drove him back to her apartment. Spike rested and sobered up a little.

"You ready to talk?" she sat down next to him. "Uh…it's about Faye." He looked at her.

"Faye and I had done something we regretted. Faye and I had sex…and she comes and tells me that she pregnant. I said some things and she said some things. And now I can't look at her." She slumped in the chair.

"So when's it do?" asked Electra.

"It died inside of her. But I've been feeling really…" He looked up at the ceiling.

Back at the Bebop, Faye was getting ready to go bet on the ponies.

"Yo! Jet I'm going." She left.

She walked down the street and was actually pretty happy. She wasn't down, she didn't feel worthless, and she didn't feel lonely.

"Faye?" a familiar voice came from behind her. She turned to see Jason.

Her heart pounded fast like the horses at the races. "J-Jason…" she was scared and didn't know what to do.

"I missed you…why you'd run off like that?" She backed away from him and tried to get far but the streets were crowded.

"HUH? Why you'd run? To good for me huh?" His hand reached back. She pulled out her gun, but only enough so that he could see.

"I dare you to touch me!" Faye held her ground. Jason put his hand above his head and let her go. Faye walked away quickly and suddenly didn't feel safe. She walked faster, but couldn't shake the feeling off that she was being watched. She heard him say.

"See ya around." She closed her eyes and wished him away.

"And the winner is Thunder bolt!" the announcer yelled out to the crowd.

"Ugh!" Faye lost as usual. "Just my luck." She looked down at the money she won. "$6.00 BUCKS!" she yelled.

Faye walked down the road at night; the streetlights were her guide home. She walked slowly. Tearing the tickets that didn't win.

"Hey that's littering." Faye's heart pounded hard and quick. A pain came to Faye stomach.

"Ugh!" she grabbed her stomach. She fell to her knees and couldn't breathe. She looked up to see a sparkling smile.

"Hey babe." A pain came to the back of her head. She blacked out…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Lost my way

**A/N: sorry guys it took so long to update. Please Enjoy**

****

**Chapter 5: Lost my way**

Faye's head hung low, she opened her eyes and saw that she was tide to a chair. She looked up only to have lights almost brighter than the sun shock her eyes. Her eyes became adjusted to the intense light. She noticed the room. It was dark, but she could make out her surroundings. It looked like a normal living room.

"Ah, your awake." Jason was standing over her. He stroked her hair and bent over to kiss her forehead. Faye was more than scared.

"J-Jason…WHERE THE HELL AM I!" Faye voice carried. Jason just smiled and answered.

"My home…our home." He turned away from her. Faye remembered her gun. She checked to see if it was still there. It wasn't.

_Damn Faye…what have you gotten yourself into now?_

"Come on Faye darling…don't fight our love." Faye moved around trying to get herself loose.

"Your one sick dude!" she yelled. Jason turned around with a gun in his hand. He pointed it at her.

"Faye please I love you! Don't make me use this!" His finger on the trigger.

Faye stopped. Her heart raced, like a thousand horses. She pulled herself together.

"Come here…" Faye was disgusted in herself. Jason came to her. She kissed him and he kissed her back.

"Faye…" he hugged her. She thought to herself he kisses like Spike. Tender and soft. Then she said quietly

_I am worthless…_

"SPIKE!" A loud call came from Spike's phone, knocking Spike off the couch.

"WHAT!" he yelled back.

"Have you seen Faye?" Jet yelled.

"No…Why?" he was still half asleep.

"She didn't come home last night." Jet yelled back.

"So she doesn't come back all the time." He said.

"I got a weird call last night…some man was on it. The message was scrambled, but it didn't sound good. Get back here!" he yelled.

Electra came in. "Spike come on!" she tossed on her jacket.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"You heard Jet. Faye is in trouble and we need to help her." She slipped on her boots.

"Uh, sorry "WE" " Electra smiled when he said that.

The lights flickered in the room. Faye was still tied to the chair. She held her head low. No one was around to see her this miserable. She was angry with herself and this time Jason.

"God…Faye you are the lowest thing in the world." She said to herself out loud. Faye sat up straight in her chair and looked around the room; nothing but dark corners.

"_CRACK…_Faye? _CRACK_" a sound went off in her red jacket. She knew that voice.

"Faye you there?" It was Spike. She felt a sort of relief when she heard his voice; it was like angels singing to her. She wiggled around just enough to were the radio would come out. It fell to the ground but didn't break. She pressed the talk button with her foot.

"SPIKE! HELP ME!" She screamed. The door slammed wide opened. "J-Jason…"

"SPIKE!" was the last thing she screamed.

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	6. Can you hear me?

**Chapter 6: Can you hear me?**

"FAYE!" Spike yelled through the radio. "FAYE! CAN YOU HEAR ME! FAYE!" he yelled again. And still no answer. He slammed the radio down.

"Dammit!"

"Uh!" Faye was thrown on the ground. Pain shot up and down and her arm.

"Why? Faye…I love you. Why are you calling someone else?" He grabbed her cheeks hard.

"Let me go!" Faye fought back this time. She kicked him in his crotch. Spit came flying from his mouth. While he was hunched over Faye kicked him in his pretty boy face. He was out cold. Fayecrawled her way over to him.

"Stupid tight ass!" she took the knife that was in his back pocket and cut herself loose.

Jason was starting to wake up.

"F-Faye…" he mumbled. Faye just looked at him. She was proud to see him weak and defenseless. She stood over him. Her green eyes turned black from the light.

She had the sudden urge to shoot him in the head. However then she thought…which she was doing a lot lately…would lower her.

"_CRACK_…Faye?…_CRACK_" Spike's voice came on again through her radio.

"Yeah…Spike." Her voice was hysterical.

"Faye where are you?" you he called back.

"I-I don't really know." She was scared now. Spike took a while to answer.

"SPIKE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" she yelled back.

"Yes. Ed's trying to signal your location stay on the line." He said.

Ed's little fingers typed away on her computer. Electra, Jet, Spike, and even Ein huddled around the_ great and mighty _Ed.

"Foundy Found Faye-Faye." She pointed at a red dot that glowed on the screen.

"Faye…we're coming. Faye? Can you hear me?" he was really worried, because there was no answer.

Spike and Electra went on land. People were in their way, so it made it harder to get there. Faye was all that was on Spike's mind at the moment.

_Dammit Faye…You better be okay when I find you. You're not worthless._

**7124 Beckard Ave. **The street address matched the one on Ed's computer.

"Faye." Spike and Electra ran in the building with guns in their hands waiting for anyone to interfere.

Ed's computer couldn't tell them what room Faye was in. Electraand Spikesearched frantically each door and each floor. Each room was empty.

Electra had opened one door. Room 516. She kicked it opened no one was there. She walked inside and yelled "Faye?" she searched the rooms but couldn't find her or anyone else.

She saw a red jacket on the ground. Her eyes grew wide. "No." she said under her breath.

"SPIKE!" she yelled. He didn't hear her the first time so she yelled again.

"SPIKE!" Spike came running in. He was out of breath.

"What?" she handed him the jacket. It smelled like Faye. He knew that sweet smell she had.

A note fell out of it. "Hey Spike look." Electra picked up the note and read it.

_Red house! Help Spik_… The "E" was missing so that they gave them a clue that she was in big danger. 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. Red House Blues

**Chapter 7: The Red house Blues**

Jason was eagerly trying to start up the engine of his car. "Shit." Jason dropped the keys of his car on the floorboard. Faye was in the back tossing and turning. This time her mouth was gagged. Her feet were tied up as well. She was laid across the backseat.

"David!" Jason yelled through the phone. Faye knew that name from somewhere she just couldn't quite remember.

Electra and Spike drove up to the Red House. The lights were off and nobody was in the parking lot. Electra got out of the car and went over to the glass doors calmly. Spike was right behind her.

The lights were off but she saw a dark figure that went over run past the glass doors.

Electra hugged the wall with the gun in her hands. Spike did as well.

"_BAM-BAM" _Bullets flew out of her gun. The glass doors shattered easily.

They walked in slowly, yet cautious. Something was in the center of the room. They couldn't tell what it was.

"Faye?" Spike called to the mysterious figure…

"Help me!" A voice shot back out to him. Spike without thinking ran over to the voice. He was half way when the lights shot on.

"Ha Ha Ha!" A grungy man was sitting in the chair. "Save me! Save me!" he mimicked his own words.

All around them men held guns out to them. Ready to fire at will. Spike and Electra were separated from one another.

"Spike!" Horny immature men surrounded Electra. Spike was surrounded as well.

"Electra!" Spike couldn't move from where he was. He didn't know what to do. A black car rolled up to the Red house. A very young and handsome Jason came out of it.

The dilapidated men walked away from Spike and Electra.

On the passenger side David came out. David got out and opened the backseat with a knife in his hands. Spike's eyes were wide and fearful. All he saw were white boots hanging out the side.

_Faye…_ his mind ran thoughts through his head.

"Ah, Mr. Spiegel." Jason's blinding smile didn't shine anymore. "Is this what you are looking for?" Jason moved away from the door, Spike saw Faye; her arms tied this time. David held up her petite body.

"FAYE!" Spike yelled to her.

"SPIKE!" She yelled back tears in her eyes.

"Let her go!" Electra pulled out her gun…Jason just smiled at her.

"You wench put that down." Jason grabbed the gun and pushed Electra back with his foot. She went flying over to the gross grungy men. Their hands went in places where they shouldn't have gone.

"Electra!" Spike was pissed off now. Spike powerful leg smashed into Jason's chest.

They began to fight. David pulled Faye's hair so she could see. Jason came back with a mighty punch into Spike's stomach. Back and forth they went at it. Faye wanted to get away. She didn't know how though. Electra thrashed around trying to get free of the men's grip.

"She belongs to me!" Jason fought with great might…as well as Spike.

"She don't belong to anybody pal." Spike's fist smashed Jason to the ground.

Jason wiped away the blood dripping down from him mouth. Faye had to act quickly. "OUCH!" Faye stepped on David's toe with her heel. She head-butted him. And he fell to the ground.

Jason just smiled again. Quickly his hand went into his Jacket, almost too quick for Spike to see.

"You're worthless…" Jason pulled out a gun…

"BAM." The fiery blast came from Jason gun. Nothing but silence filled the air. Nothing but hard breathing that came from…Faye. She had taken the bullet for Spike. She intervened and caught the bullet in the right side of her stomach. No body blinked, nobody said anything…they watched her, they saw the blood in her hands. Faye's body became frail, her head was light and her vision became hazy.

Jason with wide eyes dropped his gun. "F-Faye…" His eyes were tearing up. Sweat came down his face.

"FAYE!" Spike took her in his arms. He settled her to the ground. "Faye please! Please say something!" he looked down at her.

"S-Spike…" She could barely see his face. Red lights came flashing from outside. "COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" a voice came from outside.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Darkness

**Chapter 8: Darkness**

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" The police shouted again. The silent alarm had gone off and signaled the police. Jason couldn't take his eyes off of Faye. He felt disguised and sick to his stomach.

"F-Faye…" he couldn't say anything else. Her body was all he saw and the red blood that dripped from her.

Faye was loosing sight of what was around her. Everything looked as if it was a watercolor painting. She saw the beauty of Spike slip away. Then every thing went black.

She saw herself; she was falling…into never ending darkness. However she wasn't afraid. A bottom came finally; she landed on her knees lightly. Darkness was all she could see at first. She looked up to see a man. He was crying, he had black hair and wore a black suit. She couldn't see his face. But he sobbed.

"Faye…FAYE!" He shouted her name…She saw his face. It was Jason. He wiped away tears and stood up. A gun was in his hand. Slowly he lifted it. He stuck it in his mouth and waited a few seconds then…pulled the trigger. As he fell, he disappeared into the unknown darkness

"_BAM_!_"_ Just like the sound she heard when she was shot…quiet and pointless.

Faye looked away; she thought to herself _at least it saved me the trouble of doing it. _Suddenly voices and noises filled the spaces around her. She became overwhelmed and scared. She covered her ears and closed her eyes but they still came

"AHHHHH!" a sharp pain shot up her body. Another and another. She laid down and curled herself into a ball. "AHHHH!" another one came. "Faye? Can you hear me?" a voice came… "Faye?" "Faye?" more and more came. She tried to push them out…a steady loud beep stopped the voices and they began to fade.

A bright light shined through the darkness. It was small then it got bigger. Faye stood up and slowly walked over to it. She stopped half way. Faye saw something, brown eyes. Beautiful brown eyes… She knew those eyes.

"Spike?" she called out. She felt comfort settle in. She moved closer to the light. She stopped…Spike he-he began to tear.

"Faye…if you can hear me…your not worthless! Damn it! Wake-up! Please Faye…" he held his head in his hands.

Faye felt like he needed her…she walked into the light.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	9. In These Arms

**Chapter 9: In these arms…**

Later and later it had gotten…Ed and Ein were the only ones in Faye's room. Spike and Jet were outside smoking. Ed's little eyes just focused on Faye.

"Do-Do you think she'll be okay Ein?" Ed asked him in a quiet voice. Ein just responded in a bark.

"Yeah I do to." She smiled and continued to watch Faye. The dieing sun finally went down and the bright sadden moon had risen to play.

"She'll be okay Spike…that's what the doc said." Jet had tried to ease Spike's mind. Spike was to worried to hear what Jet said.

Electra walked in the room. She saw how sad everyone looked, Spike on the other hand never looked up.

"How's she holding up?" she asked taking off her jacket. She took a empty seat that was next to Faye's bed. And talked to her.

"Faye…if you can hear me… This is Electra…I'm sorry we couldn't do anything." She looked at her poor limp body. She looked peaceful almost. 3 hours past and Faye still hadn't woke-up.

Back and forth doctors came in and out. Checking her blood pressure and every time they would come in Ed would hide Ein in the closet since she had snuck him in.

"Hey doc? How long will it take till she wakes-up?" asked Spike.

"Well, it could take days, week, even months. Will just leave this up to fate." He smiled and walked out.

Spike wasn't very happy with that answer. Ed fell asleep on the ground next to Spike. Spike looked at Ed then at Faye…we wondered about the kid.

_What if…she could have it…would I be a good dad? Faye…she would be an awesome mom. I see so much for her. Why did she end up with a loser like me?_

Ed yawned and scratched her head.Jet looked down at her and decided he would take her and Ein home.

He nudged Ed and woke her up…Ein as well. "You comin home soon Spike?" Jet asked. "Nah, I'll stay here incase she wakes-up." He never looked at him.

It was around 3:30a.m. and Electra had gone home. So all there was Spike and Faye. The hospital room was cold and quiet…the only sound that could be heard was Faye's respirator.

"Faye…I know you can hear me…listen I-I'm a jackass okay. You're right about everything. I am a coward and a punk. I had no right to slap you and call you worthless. See the thing is you're not worthless. Faye you bring so much drama and so much excitement in my life that I haven't felt since Julia. I'm sorry for everything that I have said and done to you. Why? Why is what I wanna know. Why did you take that bullet?" he put his head in hands again.

"T-To save you…" a voice came from in front of him. Faye lifted herself up. She tried not to move much. "Faye!" Spike dashed over to her. She was seeing everything around her. Spike had finally come into view.

"S-Spike…" He took her close in his arms. She looked into his eyes; they were the eyes that she saw in the darkness. Her eyes were happy but dim. She rubbed his arm lightly. Their skin tones matched exactly in the dim light. She didn't want to move from where she was. She felt safe for once. In Spike's arms she felt the world stop.

"Hey Faye…" he paused, Faye looked up at him. "Thanks." Faye smiled and fell asleep in his arms.

"You're not worthless." Spike kissed her head. Together dreams ran through their minds. The night carried them into a quiet slumber…

**THE END**

**_See ya Space Cowboy…_**

* * *

**A/N I do not own Cowboy Bebop…and sorry for the crappy ending**


End file.
